halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde
Clyde is a character in the Gman Squad series by Xanatos and the Janus Syndicate. He is played by HKSniper (whos steam name at the moment is Rikku) and debuted in the Grunts segment Clyde Tells How It Is. He is a 150-year-old man who loves Scrabble and rides along in his buggy (in later series episodes). His catchphrase is "Ya faggot" and is called a "cripple faggot" by Zimbabwe. His use of the word "faggot" is always frequent, as he most often insults the squad, and it has become his impression to call most people homosexuals regardless of anything else (a trait also common to Crackbone).clyde is a character suggested to be users fovourite character in the series Appearances Before and During Grunts See: Grunts He was originally the scientist who operated the silo doors in the beginning of the Half-Life chapter "We've Got Hostiles". He finds out about the grunts and the , convincing him and his Colorful Crew (which included Greg the Grunt, Jon, and a girl) to go after them, only for the crew to be shot and Clyde committing suicide with a crossbow at the end of Grunts. According to Clyde, he has worked in Black Mesa for 40 years. Trams He is then a boss right after the title card of Trams, after being chased by two Gmen because he implied he had candy in Grunts. There, he shoots boris in the toe, causing him to jump into a tripmine that triggers exploding barrels, then another Gman (possibly Wolfer) fails throwing grenades and shoots a tower of barrels behind him, causing him to fall in the water (he claims to have swam across the Atlantic Ocean in 1913) and gets killed by an ichthyosaur. Later on, he encounters the Gmen from behind a wall and later gets run over by Xanatos and Wolfer, before they realize there is a wall there. Bored Meeting After the long hiatus, Xanatos sent out a message to the Gmen and other cast members to come to the studio so they can come up with more ideas for the new episode. After five minutes, Clyde finds the keys to a buggy offscreen and races through the famed Half-Life 2 level (Highway 17), killing some Combine soldiers along the way. He ends up driving a truck trailer with the buggy and later gets blown up out of it, finding the gravity gun and Garry's Mod toolgun, which are their first appearances in the series. He tries out the toolgun on the buggy, making it blast away. After a few background comic relief appearances, he gets it back (by unknown means) and tries it on low power, making it move very slowly for the rest of the episode. After all the other cast members lose their way, he finds Boris (who crashed during a boss battle with Crackbone) and he ends up driving them off a cliff. Christmas Special During the Christmas Special, he came late (he crash-parked his car outside the office complex at the start) and opened two presents from Zimbabwe - crutches (calling him "a cripple faggot") and Scrabble (which Clyde claimed was the best present). Boris and Clyde See: Boris and Clyde After escaping together with Boris from the fifth episode, Clyde engages in combat with the Combine and occasionally drives the buggy. He later uses the toolgun on the pursuing Combine vehicles and reach the end of the highway, but, along with Boris and Zimbabwe, he is killed in the episode's climax. Sources Category:Gman Squad Category:Gman Squad characters